Rosado Pasión
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Tu hermano, tu ejemplo a seguir, te traicionó, asesinó a toda tu familia, dejandote solo con los recuerdos de aquella cruel masacre, sin otro objetivo en la vida que la venganza, ¿Crees que sufriste mucho?, te enseñaré que se puede sufrir aún más. SxS


* * *

¡Hola!

* * *

**Para empezar: **No me culpen a mi, culpen a los dos días sin internet, aburrida como una ostra que pasé. Si bien este fic no estaba en mis planes, ahora que ya está escrito, se me ocurrió publicarlo, para descargarme.

**Advertencias y Aclaraciones:**

- Trate, lo juro que trate de que no saliera OOC, pero no pude evitarlo, me disculparán pero es que hacer un SasuSaku sin alucinarse Sakura -al menos para mi- es imposible. Igual y estoy escribiendo sobre la Sakura actual, más madura y sin el complejo Sasuke-kun -por que no lo conoce- del cuál padecía (aún estoy intentando salir -yo- de ese complejo).

- Contiene Spoiler de la Saga actual de Naruto.

- El Equipo 7 estaba conformado por: Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino y Hatake Kakashi, mientras que en el Equipo 8 estaba Sabaku no Temari, nadie conoce a Sakura -por ahora- esas serían las únicas diferencias con el manga.

- Naruto -evidentemente- no me pertenece, de lo contrario a la Zanahoria Resvalosa -Karin- la hubiera mordido una mantaraya venenosa y no Sasuke, pero como decía no me pertenece, si no a Masashi -Asesino- Kishimoto.

- Aine-chan y Himeko-chan les pertenecen a Atori y LIT respectivamente, yo sólo las tome pretadas para que mi Hikari-chan no se sintiera solita.

* * *

**Rosado Pasión**

_By: Lams_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

El Hachibi yacía tirado en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre a duras penas seguiría con vida, Suigetsu no se encontraba en mejor estado, Karin también estaba inconsciente y tenía quemada la espalda en su totalidad, Juugo era el único que se encontraba en mejor estado, aunque su chakra estaba al límite.

-Sasuke es mejor movilizarnos antes de que alguien venga- La voz de Juugo logró sacarlo de su letargo

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, se puso de pie.

-Coge a Karin y a Suigetsu, yo me encargo del otro- ordenó con voz imperativa a pesar de que también estaba en un estado deplorable

Juugo cargó a ambos miembros de su equipo y vio como Sasuke hacía lo mismo con el Hachibi.

Avanzaban a paso moderado, ni tan rápido por que su falta de chakra no se los permitía ni tan lento. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que abandonaron la aldea de la Nube y se encontraban en medio del bosque, sus energías estaban al límite y Juugo lo sabía sin embargó también era consciente que el orgullo Uchiha de Sasuke no le permitía aceptarlo, así que decidió sugerirle amablemente que se tomaran un descanso para luego poder avanzar mucho más rápido.

Sasuke no contestó simplemente se detuvo y soltó el cuerpo del Hachibi sin ninguna delicadeza, el golpe seco hizo que las aves que se encontraban en los árboles huyeran. Juugo también se detuvo pero a diferencia de Sasuke depositó los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el suelo con suavidad.

Sasuke tomó asiento apoyando la espalda en un árbol y cerró los ojos, estos le ardían y aún tenían los rastros de Sangre a cada lado por haber utilizado el amaterasu. Juugo suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería buscar algo que comer, dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse sin decir nada, pero la ronca voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- habló sin abrir los ojos

-Traeré algo de comer y veré si encuentro algún arroyo, Suigetsu necesita rehidratarse y Karin tiene fiebre- explicó Juugo

-Hmp-

Juugo entendió que tenía su aprobación y se internó en el bosque. Sasuke abrió los ojos tan solo para ver a Juugo perderse de vista por entre los árboles.

Estaba cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la vista parcialmente nublada. Sin lugar a dudas había sido la pelea más difícil que tuvo que afrontar y de hecho si hubiera estado él solo, en estos momentos estaría muerto, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo la victoria se la debía a su equipo.

Su equipo, nuevamente la imagen de sus antiguos compañeros inundó su memoria, aún no se explicaba porque si ya había cortado todos los lazos con ellos, su mente lo traicionaba mostrándole su imagen.

Un leve ruido de ramas moviéndose lo alertó de que al parecer no se encontraba solo en aquel lugar, dudaba que fuera Juugo pues no hace mucho se había ido. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie y tomo a Chokuto entre sus manos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para lograr divisar un grupo de cuatro personas que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pues se desplazaban ágilmente por los árboles. Sasuke los observo detenidamente, tres de ellas llevaban una túnica negra que los tapaba totalmente y mascaras negras, en cambio la cuarta persona que venía más atrás, llevaba la misma túnica pero de color blanco y una mascara plateada.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba, se detuvieron abruptamente y lo miraron fijamente.

-¡Largo!- ordenó con voz seca Sasuke

-Tú no eres dueño del bosque niñato- respondió uno de los encapuchados de negro, por su voz se podía deducir que era una mujer

-He dicho ¡Largo!, y no lo pienso volver a repetir- advirtió nuevamente

Se encontraba cansado y de muy mal humor, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era visitas indeseables, su intención no era matar gente inocente pero esos intrusos no se la dejaban fácil.

Vio como el encapuchado de máscara plateada se bajaba del árbol y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo y el Hachibi y se dispuso a atacar.

-Fox-sama- Exclamaron los encapuchados al ver la acción de uno de ellos, por sus voces pudo deducir que todas eran mujeres

Sasuke se acercó con la espada en mano, pero delante de aquel raro encapuchado se pusieron las otras, dispuestas a atacarlo también. Iba a ser uno solo pero si ellos querían morir juntos, en esta ocasión él no se opondría.

-Hikari-chan, Aine-chan, Himeko-chan- las aludidas voltearon al llamado del encapuchado de blanco y vieron como este negaba con la cabeza

Sasuke escuchó la voz delgada de aquel que llevaba la máscara plateada y pudo deducir fácilmente que se trataba de otra mujer.

Una de las encapuchadas bufó sonoramente. La tal Fox se acercó a Sasuke pasando por delante de las otras.

-No tenemos intenciones de pelear con usted, simplemente quiero ayudar, parecen estar en una situación muy crítica- expresó la mujer

Sasuke rodó los ojos, lo que le faltaba, encontrarse con un grupo de hermanas de la caridad.

-No me interesa- contestó bruscamente

Las otras encapuchadas se pusieron en guardia nuevamente.

-Modera tus modales estúpido- dijo la primera mujer de negro que habló

Sasuke se preparó para contestarle pero la mujer de blanco se le adelantó.

-Aine-chan tranquila- ordenó serenamente la mujer llamada Fox

La mujer de negro simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y la otra prosiguió a hablar.

-Lamentablemente señor no le estoy pidiendo su autorización, es muy estúpido de su parte negarse a recibir ayuda en el estado en que se encuentra, pero en fin no puedo obligarlo, pero lo que si puedo hacer es ayudar a esas otras personas- expresó severamente

Sasuke meditó un momento, si aquella mujer tuviera otra intención, ya lo hubieran atacado sus guardaespaldas. Y hasta cierto punto sus compañeros necesitaban atención y si esa habladora les podría servir de algo...

-Haga lo que quiera- respondió, enfundó a Chokuto y se volvió a sentar recostado en el árbol, pero sin bajar la guardia

La mujer se dio la vuelta y volvió a acercarse hacia sus compañeras. Pero antes tomó aquella máscara con intensiones de quitársela

-Fox-sama, ¿Qué piensa hacer?- exclamaron horrorizadas dos de las otras encapuchadas

-¿Jugar a las muñecas?, ¿no es obvio?, quiere quitarse esa estúpida máscara, a mi la mia no me deja respirar y les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo no quiero ser testigo de cómo mueren por asfixia- respondió sarcásticamente la tal Aine quitándose la máscara dejando ver sus facciones maduras

-Pero eso sería una imprudencia, Fox-sama, si ellos llegan a sospechar quien es usted- advirtió una de ellas

-Himeko-chan no llevamos un letrero pegado en la frente para que sepan quienes somos y si se trata de sospechar, déjame informarte que después de lo que acabas de decir va a ser difícil que no sospechen- contestó nuevamente sarcástica Aine

Sasuke hubiera podido jurar que el sonrojo de la tal Himeko era visible aún por encima de la máscara.

-Yo, Fox-sama, lo siento- se excusó

-Tranquila Hime-chan estoy segura que Ai-chan solo bromeaba, nadie estaría del mejor humor después de estar horas con estas jodidas máscaras- tranquilizó la de blanco

-Fox-sama tiene razón- apoyó la otra encapuchada

-Déjeme ayudarle- se ofreció la tal Himeko al ver los intentos infructuosos de la de blanco por quitarse la máscara

-Por fín- exclamó Fox, al verse liberada de la máscara

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al escuchar aquello sintió curiosidad, observo el ahora descubierto rostro de la chica, piel pálida, rasgos finos, ojos verdes esmeralda, pero opacos, tanto como los suyos propios, cabellera larga color rosa, era sumamente hermosa, aparentaba tener unos 17 años.

-Yo también necesito aire- dijo la más pequeña quitándose la máscara, dejándo ver su rostro pálido también, con ragos más infantiles, cabellera castaña ensortijada y ojos agua marina acuosos, se notaba que era la menor del grupo.

-Hikari-chan ayúdame- pidió la pelirrosa mientras se arrodillaba a revisar con delicadeza extrema a Juugo y Karin.

La pequeña se agachó también, las otras dos mujeres suspiraron y la última se quitó la máscara. Sasuke pudo observar por fin a las otras, ambas eran muy parecidas, castañas, ojos verdes, pero en tonalidades totalmente diferentes, la tal Ai tenía la apariencia de ser la mayor de unos 22 años y llevaba el cabello suelto hasta media espalda, mientras la otra tenía una larga trenza.

-Están en muy mal estado, lo mejor será darles los primeros auxilios y luego los llevaremos a la aldea- habló Fox mientras de sus manos emanaba chakra verde que administraba a los heridos

-No iremos a ninguna aldea- habló Sasuke tajante

-Nadie te estaba preguntando- contestó Aine

La pequeña soltó una risita, mientras terminaba de curar a sus compañeros con un chakra blanco, mientras Fox se acercaba hacia donde estaba el Hachibi

-A él no- dijo Sasuke poniéndose velozmente delante de Fox

La mujer lo miró y los dos pares de ojos chocaron. Sasuke pudo ver que el efecto, no se había equivocado, los ojos de aquella mujer eran como los suyos, verdes y vacíos, sin embargo la mirada de ella a diferencia de la suya, aún en el vacío expresaba bondad.

-Ya entiendo, aquel hombre es quién los dejo en ese estado, pero si no lo ha matado aún es por que lo necesita con vida, pero déjeme decirle que si no deja que lo atienda va a morir, no se preocupe pienso sellar su chakra si eso es lo que lo preocupa Don Uchiha- espetó duramente la mujer, sin embargo le pareció que de sus ojos brotaba una chispa que le pareció conocida pero no logró recordar de donde.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa que enseguida se encargó de disfrazar de frialdad.

-¿Uchiha?- preguntó la mayor con un hilo de voz mientras sospechosamente palidecía

-Estaba tan ocupado en retarme con la mirada que inconscientemente activo su técnica ocular, y a menos que sufra de un severo caso de conjuntivitis debo suponer que se trata del famoso Sharingan- explicó la mujer escuetamente, mientras pasaba por el lado de Sasuke para acercarse al Hachibi

La castaña de la trenza se acerco a la mayor y colocó una mano en su hombro, mientras negaba suavemente, la mayor pareció recuperar la compostura.

Fox se arrodilló junto al Hachibi y utilizó nuevamente el chakra verde, luego de aquello tocó la frente del Hachibi, murmuró unas palabras en voz baja y se levantó.

-Eso lo mantendrá inconsciente, debemos irnos-

-No iremos a ningún sitio- contestó Sasuke

La muchacha miró al cielo, como implorando por ayuda celestial, pero antes de que explotara, alguien se le adelantó.

-Don Uchiha estoy segura de que en otras circunstancias me hubiese encantado darle un extenso sermón sobre la terquedad y la falta de cooperación, pero como no contamos con el tiempo, ni yo cuento con la paciencia suficiente, me remitiré a tres palabras, tenemos que irnos- explicó exasperada Fox

-He dicho que...- la voz de Sasuke se cortó debido a que en ese preciso instante Juugo hacia su aparición

Juugo traía varios frutos en una de sus manos y en la otra una barrica con agua, miró a todos los presentes, Sasuke estaba, al parecer, discutiendo con una mujer, y además habían otras personas más. Sin hacer caso a nadie, se acercó hacía sus compañeros.

-¡Ya tenemos agua!- exclamó la menor en tono infantil mientras se acercaba a Juugo

La otras tres mujeres negaron levemente con la cabeza.

-Usted debe ser compañero de Uchiha ¿verdad?- pregunto la mayor de negro mirándolo fijamente con voz seca

Juugo simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, mientras un leve rubor se expandía en sus mejillas al ser observado por aquellas penetrantes orbes verdes de Aine. La menor de las muchachas rompió un trozo de la tela de su túnica y la remojó en agua.

-Nosotros somos ninjas del país de la Luna- comentó mientras exprimía el agua de la tela y lo colaba en la frente de Karin

Volvió a romper otro trozo de tela y repitió la misma operación en Suigetsu.

-Su amiga tiene quemaduras de tercer grado y su amigo necesita una rehidratación urgente, le deciamos a Uchiha-sama que es necesario llevarlos a nuestra aldea para poder darles la atención necesaria- explicó mientras se acercaba también

Juugo miró los ojos de aquella mujer y encontró sinceridad en ellos. Se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke.

-Ellas tienen razón- habló mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Sasuke

-Sabes bien que tenemos que llegar a Konoha- contestó Sasuke imperativo

-En ese estado al único lugar que llegarán será al Cementerio, eso si las aves de rapiña no se los comen antes- intervino burlona Aine

Sasuke le envió una mirada helada, pero la mujer no se inmuto y lo miro inexpresiva.

-Nosotros somos traidores, quien no te dice que al llegar a esa aldea no nos detienen- prosiguió Sasuke

Aine soltó una risita burlona.

-Si de detenerlos se hubiese tratado, ya lo hubiéramos hecho- explicó Himeko encogiéndose de hombros

-Será mejor hacer lo que ellas dicen Sasuke, no tarda en oscurecer y aún no sabemos si los de la otra aldea nos están buscando- alentó Juugo

-Hágale caso a su amigo, es lo más prudente- apoyó Fox

Sasuke simplemente soltó un bufido y dio la vuelta. Juugo interpretando eso tomó en brazos a Karin y a Suigetsu.

-Estamos esperando a que Don Uchiha nos haga el honor de cargar a su prisionero, que queramos ayudarlos no quiere decir que seamos sus empleadas- dijo Fox mientras se colocaba nuevamente la máscara plateada

Otra mirada de hielo esta vez para Fox, mientras arrastrando los pies tomaba al Hachibi en brazos agresivamente. Las ninjas de La Luna, Sasuke y Juugo se pusieron en marcha hacia esa aldea.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, dudas, preguntas, linchamientos colectivos.

Presionen en botón "GO"

* * *


End file.
